Project Summary The overall goal of the Bone OSP is to build a map of normal bone to help improve our knowledge of normal skeletal variability using an ultra-high content mass spectrometry (MS)-based imaging pipeline to characterize the molecular signatures (lipids, metabolites and proteins) of the bone matrix and the many cell types that reside in the bone and the bone marrow at high resolution. The imaging data acquired by this unique platform will be aligned with the 3D structure of human bones by co-registering MS data to microCT and immunohistochemistry of the specific sample which when possible will be aligned with anatomical information from imaging of the de-identified patient prior to surgery. This technological pipeline will be developed to be compatible with other molecular mapping technologies generated through HuBMAP, to create a multi-modal, 3D molecular atlas of the skeleton.